far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 491 - Season 6: To Pluto!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 491 - Season 6: To Pluto! is the four-hundred ninety-first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Welcome to Season 6! Kurt is in the Hidey Hole at the base of the 2266779 Monument, and leaves it to look upon the monument and the Diamond Sword of Spawn-Pointiness in a chest above it. Looking at the Golden Apple, four diamonds from Episode 400, Netherrack for Episode 200, and Golden Clock of Destiny, Kurt prepares to head westward. Kurt says that in Episode 500 he will craft Diamond Boots. Pillaring on dirt, Kurt takes photos of the 2266779 Monument. He also announces that the Far Lands or Bust schedule will now be Tuesday-Thursday-Saturday. Deciding not to walk west due to the already setting sun, Kurt alleges that the wait for Season 6 has been longer than any other season. The world size is over 17.5 gigabytes at the start of Season 6. Kurt announces that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser goal for Season 6 will be $60,000. Waking up and taking a bunch of pictures, Kurt continues westwards. West Again A new Season 6 logo went up, replacing AxlRosie's from Season 5. Taraforest's new art graces the video, but Kurt is unsure how to pronounce her name. With this episode, Kurt is also going to be providing an audio podcast edition of the episode. He again thanks his patrons on Patreon that allows the series to be free of commercials. Kurt also talks about how he is getting back into livestreaming. New Horizons Reached Pluto The New Horizons spacecraft flew the same distance above Pluto that the distance to the Far Lands are. When the spacecraft passed Pluto no photos came in until the next day, and data will continue to trickle in for the next sixteen months. There's been some strange ice mountains, and a lot of mysteries remaining about Pluto. There's a hazy atmosphere around Pluto as well, and it is far more interesting than a rock. The spacecraft is going to just go deeper into the Kuiper Belt, and no new pictures will be taken of Pluto. It is also definitively a dwarf planet, because it's not comparable to a planet at all. Google+ is getting removed from YouTube Finally, after the horrific introduction of Google+ into YouTube, Google is finally removing it. Kurt has never merged with Google+, and that caused his channel name to become 'Far Lands or Bust!'. It has not happened yet the removal, but new channels do not need Google+ (upsetting Kurt as his KurtIndeed channel came with a Google+). The head of Google+ left Google a few months ago, and Kurt reiterates that he is confused at how Google wanted a social media network when they had one in YouTube. Kurt also recently watched David Letterman and Jon Stewart's late night shows on the Late Show and the Daily Show, and he's started to think of Far Lands or Bust being in the similar 'long-runner' category. Digging the underground Hidey Hole, he ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to DiRT Rally Career Mode - Thousandths of a Second - 26 PC Gameplay, and Rocket League 3v3 w/ Chad & ConeDodger: WARM UP GAME - 05.